1. Field the Invention
This invention relates to media for high density data storage in molecular memory integrated circuits for use in micro-electric mechanical systems (MEMS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Phase change media are used in the data storage industry as an alternative to traditional recording devices such as magnetic recorders (tape recorders and hard disk drives) and solid state transistors (EEPROM and FLASH). CD-RW data storage discs and recording drives utilize phase change technology to enable write-erase capability on a compact disc-style media format. Like other phase change media technology, CD-RWs take advantage of changes in optical properties when media material is heated above ambient temperature to induce a phase change from a crystalline state to an amorphous state.
Data storage devices using optical phase change media have enabled inexpensive, medium density storage with the flexibility of erase and rewrite capability. Unfortunately, current technology does not enable the very high densities required for use in today's high capacity portable electronics and tomorrow's next generation technology such as systems-on-a-chip and MEMs. Consequently, there is a need for solutions which permit higher density data storage, while still providing the flexibility of current phase change media solutions.